


Volonté de Dieu

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: 🍰  🎀 ᏉᏋᏒᏕᏗᎥᏝᏝᏋᏕ 🎀  🍰 [2]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambition, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherhood, Brothers, Dreams, F/M, France (Country), Frustration, Gen, Homosexuality, Kings & Queens, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Beta, Nobility, One Shot, Palace, Politics, Princes & Princesses, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Royalty, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Suicide, Tragic Romance, Versailles - Freeform, monchevy - Freeform, no beta we die like men, prince philippe of France, royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Chevalier is imprisoned together with the rebel conspirators; the king has no mercy, and all the prisoners are immediately killed. Philippe could not save his beloved, and not even his wife can prevent what he will do next. The prince decides to make one last visit to his older brother.





	Volonté de Dieu

Initially, Louis XIV was not sure of his place in this world; Is he a true ruler of France or is he a false king? These uncertainties would indicate that God's ability to act is not to be trusted. He has only one person giving him strength. A woman, the one that no one wishes to see at his side because she is not suitable, because she is not young or fertile enough; but now, she is the king’s wife. Louis is determined not to doubt God's judgment anymore; he will be King, a full sovereign for all France, even if it means making some sacrifices. His younger brother, Philippe of France, once told him, _"A king never sacrifices anything, only sacrifices his subjects. What have you sacrificed until now? Nothing. And it will always be so."_ Louis XIV then sacrificed his subjects, submitting his people to absolute obedience. The choice was simple: to obey and live, or to rebel and die. Philippe understood a long time ago that his brother will take all the necessary measures to manipulate everyone as he pleases; all of them, even those of his own blood, are puppets of the king. What Philippe did not expect, was that among the rebel conspirators, there would be his former lover, Chevalier, with a woman.

King Louis XIV has no mercy on those who dare to defy his authority, and the people of France were learning this straight away. It was away from Versailles that the prince found out about the terrible news. His beloved Chevalier de Lorraine had been executed. The executions were ordered at once, the detainees spent only half a day in prison, then, they were shot in the chest.

Liselotte lost her trust in the king from the moment he became the murderer of her own loved ones; to find her husband and convince him to return to the palace would undoubtedly be difficult to achieve. _"We are a family, and the family must remain united,"_ she said, but Philippe knew it was all bullshit. The prince, however, returned to Versailles. The odor of strong perfumes, alcohol, and sex hit his nostrils, recognizing the aroma of the nobility.

Philippe was too late and he was unable to save his beloved; his wife is a good woman, but even she will not be able to prevent what he is planning to do next. The prince decided to make one last visit to his brother.

_"This place is not the same without you, my dear brother. I am delighted to have you here with me again."_

_"Oh, I am sure you are glad, but I came to say goodbye."_

_"I do not understand, what...?"_

_"My brother, God has chosen you. You know, it is interesting, each time I think about death, only God's name comes to me, and yours too."_

Philippe of France decided to put an end to it all. He was tired of living like a puppet, disgusted with being among the nobles, the impure ones. The only person who made his day to day shine was gone, so what did it matter now? He pulled out a knife, the one his brother had once given him as a gift in his coming of age, a beautifully ornamented and sharpened pocket knife that he did not hesitate to put on his neck. Louis shouted, _"No!"_ but it was too late; while his blood was pouring out, he could only think of God again and whether the Holy Father would allow him to see Chevalier one more time wherever he might be.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry


End file.
